Dios o Demonio
by Coldblast
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic crossover de estas 2 grandes series
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, crossover entre mis dos series favoritas: Dragon Ball Z y High School DxD  
Derechos Reservados a:  
Akira Toriyama por Dragon Ball Z

Ishibumi Ichiei por High School DxD

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Historia del Super Saiyajin Dios, Son Goku**

Era un Día, Normal en la Academia Kuoh, donde Issei Hyoudou iba al Club del Ocultismo a recibir su Próximo contrato. Cuando llego, Azazel le dice:

_-Issei-kun, tengo un relato que contarte, que_

_Posiblemente te interesara bastante._

Luego Issei se Sienta para escuchar la Historia de Azazel.

-_Bien Issei-kun, es hora que te hable sobre _**_Son Goku_**_ y la Leyenda de las 7 Esferas del Dragón._

Issei estaba sorprendido al Escuchar: ¨Esferas del Dragón¨.

_–Esta Historia cuenta sobre un_ _Chico Llamado Son Goku, Que Paso su vida armado de su Nimbus y su Baculo Sagrado, buscando estas Esferas que cumplían cualquier Deseo si se juntan las 7, Son Goku era un niño de procedencia Alienígena llamada: _**_Saiyajin._**_ Los cuales eran una raza Guerrera que fueron exterminador por Un ser conquistador de Planetas llamado _**_Freezer._**_ Este chico era un aficionado a las Luchas, Después Entrenó con Kame-Sennin (Maestro Roshi) Para volverse más fuerte y poder vencer a sus Adversarios… Después de un Tiempo tuvo que Luchar contra el _**_Gran Piccolo Daimaoh_**_ (Rey Demonio Piccolo). Próximamente Goku descubre que no es un ser humano, si no un Saiyajin. El cual después descubre la verdad sobre la extinción de su raza a manos de Freezer. Después Son Goku al ver a su Mejor amigo Krillin ver Asesinado por Freezer, El Se Transforma en un Super Saiyajin, el cual Freezer temia por su gran poder. Tiempo después _**_El Dios de la Destrucción, Bills_**_. Buscaba al Super Saiyajin Dios, el cual era una Leyenda de los Saiyajin que decía, que 5 Saiyajin Puros de Corazón rodean un Alma, para convertirla en Un Dios. El Cual Solo Goku Logro esta Forma de Super Saiyajin para poder derrotar a Bills, pero no tuvo éxito, previamente se ha confirmado su regreso en un tiempo dado del tiempo._

Issei Miraba con Asombro a Azazel por la Historia que le conto de Goku, diciéndole

_-Disculpe… Este Tal ¨Son Goku¨ Aun está Vivo?_

Azazel le dijo:

_-Por supuesto Issei-kun, Goku-sama, aun está con vida, solo que no se encuentra con Nosotros, El está entrenando con Kaio-Sama._

_-Bien, Azazel-senpai, Me podría decir cuáles son las apariencias de los Saiyajin y sus Fases?_

_-Por supuesto, Los Saiyajin tienen diferentes transformaciones, Una de Ellas es la Oozaru, que es un Mono Gigante con un enorme poder destructivo. La siguiente es la Super Saiyajin Ordinario, que es que su cabello se Eriza y se torna de color Dorado, y sus Ojos se vuelven Azules. La Siguiente es la Super Saiyajin Fase 2 el cual su cabello se eriza mas y le sale un Aura Relampagueante._

_-Es como Akeno-Senpai, pero dorado, sin alas, ni pechos…_

_-La siguiente es la Super Saiyajin Fase 3, esta transformación hace que el usuario alargue su cabello hasta la cintura y desaparezcan las cejas, aparte que adquiere gran poder, su transformación gasta mucha energía._

_-Eso es Genial!_

_-La siguiente es la Super Saiyajin Fase 4, que esta su cabello vuelve a ser el color original, y adquiere un pelaje Rojo en el pecho, le Sale la cola de Mono, y sus ojos se tornan Amarillos._

_-Y Finalmente, la Ultima es la Super Saiyajin Dios, esta transformación, El cabello vuelve a la forma original con color _**_Rojo Carmesí_**_, y sus ojos se vuelven rojos, y su aura se vuelve llameante y devastadora._

_-Es Tal como Buchou (Rias)_

_-Y Bien Issei-kun, te gusto el relato sobre Son Goku?_

_-Por supuesto, Azazel-senpai_

En ese Momento, Azazel recibe un Mensaje de Rias.

_-Issei-kun, al parecer Rias quiere verte de inmediato, se encuentra en tu casa._

_-Bien, ya voy_

Issei sale corriendo hacia su casa, a medio camino, escucha un Estruendo y tiembla un poco el lugar

_-Huh? Que Pasara? Bueno… No Importa, debo darme Prisa_

Llegando a la casa, Va a su Habitacion y ve a Rias sentada en su cama.

_-Issei, Que Bueno que llegas… Aquí tengo tu Contrato._

_-Huh? Muy bien, que debo de hacer?_

_-Al parecer tienes que ir al Monte Paozu *con un tono dudoso*_

_-Buchou, Usted Sabe dónde queda ese Lugar?_

_-No, Issei, No lo se…_

_-Entonces como llegare?_

_-Al parecer aquí dice que te enviaran una Nimbus *dudando* para recogerte._

_-Nimbus… *recordando lo que dijo Azazel: La Nimbus es una Nube Voladora* Oh muy bien._

_-Issei, Acaso tu sabes que es una Nimbus?_

_-Si Buchou, la Nimbus es una Nube Voladora_

_-Bien, no preguntare como es que sabes eso… pero bueno, te deseo suerte_

_-Gracias Buchou!_

Escuchan algo aproximarse y era una nube Amarilla, llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación de Issei

_-Genial, la Nimbus Llego! *Subiendose a la Nimbus* Como es que puedo subirme sin caer, se supone que debo tener un corazón puro para hacerlo, debe ser que soy puro… pero puro en perversión *riéndose*_

_-Issei, deja de bromear y date prisa!_

_-Sí, Nos vemos Buchou_

La Nube sale volando con Issei arriba de ella a una gran velocidad

Aqui termino el capitulo 1 de este fanfic  
Gracias por leer :)

Deja tu opinion si no es molestia


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**

Capitulo 2: La familia de Goku

*Mientras Issei iba por el cielo recordó la batalla contra Valí*

El que se llevo a Vali En Aquella Ocasión, Azazel lo describió como Son Goku... Por que sera? Tenia una cola de mono y un baston, debe ser alguna coincidencia

*Llegando al Monte Paozu*

-Whoa! Que Lugar tan genial! *voltea a todos lado ve un dinosaurio* Pero que!? Como es que hay dinosaurios aun vivos!?

*se hecha a correr y llega a la casa de Milk (Chi Chi)*

-Debe ser aquí... Familia Son... Bueno *toca la puerta* Había ordenado un demonio, pues ya llegue! *ríe con sarcasmo*

*Milk abre la puerta*

-Oh... Tu debes ser Issei, el demonio que ordene *riendo*

-Si, *ríe* bueno en que puedo ayudarle, am... Señorita Milk *dudando con el nombre*

-Bueno, necesitó que Entrenes a mis hijos Gohan y Goten para el Budokai Tenkaichi (Torneo de las Artes Marciales) por que su padre se fue a entrenar a otro lugar sin ellos

*Issei con una Curiosidad pregunta*

-Solo por curiosidad... Como se llama el padre de ellos?

-Su Nombre es Goku, Son Goku

-E... Enserio? *tartamudeando*

-Si, por que la pregunta?

-No, por nada *ríe con sarcasmo* "Ella es la esposa de Goku-sama!"

-Gohan! Goten! Vengan acá por favor...

*ambos bajan*

-Mami, ya llego la Pizza?

-Cual Pizza? Goten

-Dijiste que ordenaste un demonio, una pizza demonio *babeando*

*ríe*

-No Goten, dije a un demonio, no a una Pizza

-Ahhh... Yo quería la Pizza!

-Despues del entrenamiento, chicos... El es Issei Hyodo

-Mucho Gusto

*hace reverencia*

-Mami... El no parece un demonio, parece mas un adolescente común y corriente

-Luego les diré sobre esto...

-Hola, soy Son Gohan

*le saluda*

-Oye, me pareces familiar... Tu eras el que lucho contra Cell, no?

*ríe*

-Si, fui yo

-Se que tu lo venciste, el debilucho de Míster Satán no podría haberle ganado

-Bueno...

-Lo contrate para que les ayude a entrenarlos, si entrenan duro les haré un banquete

*Gohan y Goten al mismo tiempo*

-Siii!

*En la zona de entrenamiento*

-Como se supone que nos ayudaras a entrenar, Issei-san?

*ríe*

-Así! Boosted Gear!

*sale el antebrazo de Ddraig*

-Espera! Pobre este Gi (Traje)

*le da un traje parecido al de Goku sin un simbolo*

-Gracias

*se lo pone*

-Esta algo pesado, pero bueno

*Pone las manos enfrente*

Kame... Hame... Ha!

*Sale de sus manos*

*sorprendido*

-Dragon Shot!

*sale de la mano*

*los rayos chocan y estallan ambos*

*luego de una intensa lucha*

-Gran entrenamiento, Issei-san

-Claro... Este traje amm...

-Quedatelo, te servirá mucho

-Gracias!

*van a comer y después de la cena*

-Issei gracias por tus servicios

*alegre*

-No hay de que, Señorita Milk

-Vuelve pronto para otro Sparring (lucha) ok?

-Claro Gohan-senpai

-Adios, Issei-niisan (Hermano Mayor de respeto) vuelve pronto

-Claro Goten

*sonríe*

*Llega la Nimbus se van*

*Mientras vuelan Issei ve un resplandor a lo lejos*

-Que fue eso?

Bien chavales, después de tanto tiempo aquí el Capítulo 2

Esperó que les haya gustado

En cuanto a la pregunta de si Goku tendrá un Harem... La respuesta es... un secreto, seria Spoiler


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **El Colision de 3 Mundos!  
El entrenamiento intensivo de Issei

**Nota de Coldblast (Yo):  
**Decidi que este crossover tendrá 3 series aparte de las 2 mencionadas: Dragon Ball Z y High School DxD

Sera: **2 x 2 = Shinobuden, **este anime tiene mucha comedia y sus toques de Ecchi

*Después de conceder el servicio hacia la familia Son, Issei se iba volando por la ciudad del Oeste*  
-Eso fue genial, aunque no pude conocer a Goku-Sama, este viaje no lo olvidare *sonriendo*

*En donde Ocurrio el Resplandor*  
-Ese insecto de Kakarotto! Ahora que puede transformarse en un Dios Super Saiyajin, ya es imposible para mi alcanzarlo

*En la Residencia Hyodo*  
-Buchou! Ya llegue! *Salta por la ventana*  
-Issei! *Sonríe* Como te fue?  
-Me fue genial Buchou! Conocí la familia de Son Goku-Sama! *Feliz*  
-Son Goku? El de la Leyenda de las Esferas del Dragón?  
-Si, Ese mismo, y su hijo me regalo este traje  
-Se ve muy simple no? *Mira el circulo blanco (En donde va el símbolo de la tortuga/kaio) sin nada*  
-Si, Buchou, le pone el símbolo de la familia Gremory?  
-Claro *con las manos las dirige a los círculos y pone el símbolo* Listo  
-Gracias!

*Casa de Goku*  
-Gohan, Goten! Sus Ki se sienten más grandes, que les paso *asombrado*  
-Si Papa, es que vino Issei-kun y nos ayudo a entrenar  
-Le iré a dar las gracias *pone sus dedos en su frente y se teletransporta*

*Residencia Hyodo*  
-Issei, te estás volviendo muy fuerte *sonríe*  
-Gracias Buchou!  
*Aparece Goku en medio*  
-Hola soy Goku! (Imaginen que él lo dice para mas emoción)  
-Go.. Goku… Goku-Sama!? *viéndolo tartamudeando*  
-Oh? Tu eres Issei-kun?  
-Si… Si!  
-Usted es Son Goku? El que derroto a Piccolo Daimaoh?  
-Por Supuesto, Issei-kun, he venido a darte las gracias por ayudar a entrenar a mis hijos, Que puedo hacer para agradecerte?  
- Oh *sorpendido* Me enseñaría la transformación del Super Saiyajin Dios?  
-Eso? Es fácil *se pone en posición y empieza a concentrarse* Ha! *le sale aura fogosa y el pelo se le empieza a poner rojo* HA! *Transformado*  
*Rias lo ve sorprendida con un sonrojo*  
-Listo, Issei-kun, este es el Super Saiyajin Dios  
-Genial!

*En un lugar cerca del Monte Paozu*  
-Shinobu! Donde estas?  
*Shinobu llega toda apurada*  
-Lo siento, Onsukomaru-san… *apenada*  
-No importa… Escucha Shinobu, desde que rechazaste la entrada a la academia ninja de Inglaterra, he hecho lo que pude para que te vayas a entrenar a una academia, y lo logre  
-Enserio? *viéndolo*  
-Es la academia de mi camarada Mutenroshi, empaca tus cosas y ve con el  
-Pe… Pero… Kaede-san?  
-Eso no importa!

*Residencia Hyodo*  
-Goku-sama… me entrenaría?  
-Eh? Por supuesto *rie*  
-Espera… El es mi peon, no te lo puedes llevar a entrenar!  
-Pero… Buchou!  
-Entiendo… Am, nos vemos *se pone los dedos en la frente y se va*  
-Buchou! Que ha hecho!? Queria ir!  
-Lo siento Issei, pero no te lo permito

*En la Kame House*  
-Krillin! Donde esta mi revista?  
-No lo se Maestro Roshi  
-Ahh… era la edición de Kunoichis (Ninjas Femeninas)  
*llega Shinobu*  
-Etto… Hola… soy Shinobu, una aprendiz ninja, Onsukomaru me envio a entrenar con usted  
-Oh! *le sale sangre viendo sus pechos* Si, lo hice, jeje  
-Un Placer, Maestro Roshi *hace reverencia*  
-El placer es mio *sonríe*

Aquí el capitulo 3…  
lamento que sea cortito pero necesito saber como acomodar a todos los personajes en cada situación y quiero saber si les parecen estas ideas y me dicen cual les gustaría.

1. Goku entrena a Issei y a Shinobu, para que sepan usar su Ki; Vegeta entrene a Vali y que se haga bueno

2. Roshi y Krillin entrenan a Shinobu para que aprenda a usar Ki, y Goku entrena a Issei después, pero Vali no aparecera

3. Rias y Akeno entrenan a Issei a una prueba intensiva y Goku solo entrena a Shinobu, pero Vali seguirá siendo malvado y se enfrente a Vegeta

Saludos desde Mexico! 


End file.
